


We Are VR Troopers! (Podfic)

by TheIkranRider



Series: Ikran's Podfic Series [19]
Category: Mutant League Football (game), VR Troopers
Genre: F/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Rare Characters, Rare Fandoms, Rare Pairings, Rare Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25852018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIkranRider/pseuds/TheIkranRider
Summary: Here are the 1st 2 parts for the crossover fic I came up with since my early childhood; one that centers on 2 unlikely things, VR Troopers and Mutant League Football!From their involvement with Grimlord, to the invasion on virtual reality, to the trials the Troopers, and Ryan, have gone thru. This all ends here as it picks up where the canned show left off, and declares the long-awaited VR War!
Relationships: JB Reese/Kaitlin Star
Series: Ikran's Podfic Series [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875298
Kudos: 1





	1. Episode 93 - The Backstory

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [We Are VR Troopers!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25796227) by [TheIkranRider](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIkranRider/pseuds/TheIkranRider). 



Here's the [link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=01Gx-lUfn2E&list=PLe5boIDTfvfEef0Ug0GMhgGmwpMvl1CSn&index=2&t=0s).


	2. Episode 94 - The Virtual Reality War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the sudden cut; the 1st part was going for too long. I thought I could do both chapters in one vid, but it was too much. So, here's the 2nd half of the 94th episode.
> 
> Not to mention, there is a very nostalgic song at the end...

Here's the [link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PeAfaYaAVtA&list=PLe5boIDTfvfEef0Ug0GMhgGmwpMvl1CSn&index=2).


	3. Episode 94 - Make Way for the Cheetah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As you may have noticed, I included an OC named Chita Comett, and this is her golden opportunity to officially become the fourth Trooper during the war effort. With the powers of the cheetah, let's see what she can do!

Here's the [link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kh3oGmOjUfQ&list=PLe5boIDTfvfEef0Ug0GMhgGmwpMvl1CSn&index=3).


	4. Episode 96 - Hart Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! If anyone is sensitive to tragedy, I suggest you leave immediately!
> 
> Prof. Horatio Hart's lab is starting to collapse upon the invasion by Gen, Ivar and Col. Icebot! How will our heroes escape their fate? Would their mentor be beyond saving, and would Grimlord have the upper hand without him?

Here's the [link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JjrLDcrbo3Y&list=PLe5boIDTfvfEef0Ug0GMhgGmwpMvl1CSn&index=4)!


	5. Episode 97 - Infiltration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where the story splits into 2 gaidens; one centers on Kaitlin and JB infiltrating Icebot's Sky Castle, while the other involves Chita, Galileo, and a couple Mutants entering Ziktor Industries in order to destroy the Prism of Empowerment.

Here's the [link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iqzITdlpSlg&list=PLe5boIDTfvfEef0Ug0GMhgGmwpMvl1CSn&index=5).


	6. Chapter 98 - Nerves of Steele

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The VR Troopers and the Mutants go all out on Grimlord and his viral forces; would they be successful on confronting him and his foot soldiers? Will Karl Ziktor finally meet his demise!? There's no turning back now!

Here's the [link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UJbrrCg0UJM&list=PLe5boIDTfvfEef0Ug0GMhgGmwpMvl1CSn&index=6).


	7. Episode 99 - Victory is at Hand, Episode 100 - The Future is Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the finale of the fic, as well as the end to both series. Like they say, all good things must come to an end, and the future looks bright for both the Troopers as well as the Mutants.
> 
> Also, Ryan comes across a special friend; one that would help him combat his inner demons and make all the difference in his life, as well as changing our heroes' lives for the better. Grimlord has finally been defeated, and a new adventure for the next generation of the VR Troopers is only the beginning...

Here's the link to the [finale](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_sq_bHU5JYI&list=PLe5boIDTfvfEef0Ug0GMhgGmwpMvl1CSn&index=7)!

And, here's a link to [this nostalgic classic](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4gZ_Sk8xcok).


End file.
